


Dear Zelda,

by j_beavis



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Diary, F/M, First Person, Love Letters, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_beavis/pseuds/j_beavis
Summary: 100 years after the Calamity, a freshly awoken Link writes a letter to the voice in his head.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Zelda,

The waters of the Shrine of Resurrection were cold. My eyes felt as if they were sewn shut... but your voice roused me from my slumber. It _was_ you, wasn’t it?

I must apologise. It admit that is odd, writing you a letter, despite the fact that I cannot even remember meeting you; yet it is your name that has persisted in my mind. I couldn’t even remember my own name, until you addressed me with it.

However, the world that I awoke to is terribly lonely. For the past few days all I have had for company was a strange old man who spoke in riddles. I need to speak to someone, to confide in someone, even through the written word, lest I go insane. Perhaps when we meet, I shall give you this letter.

I must confess that I remember very little. Least of all, how I came to be resting in the shrine. But somehow, I remember you. Your voice. Always your voice.

Most of all, I am afraid. Though I do not remember the events of my life, nor the relationships that I cultivated within it, I have a strong suspicion that the world I inhabit now wasn’t the world that I left behind when I fell asleep. This is why I write to you now, so that I may have a companion of sorts as I navigate through this strange and terrifying world.

When I stand upon the Great Plateau, looking down upon the Hyrule and its castle, I can’t help but feel an incredible sense of guilt. Did I do something wrong? Did I fail something? Moreover, there is grief in my heart. Princess, who do I mourn?

When I left the Shrine, and took my first steps into this alien world, the sun on my skin was warm. I felt that my body had missed its gentle touch. Tomorrow, journey to Kakariko village. There, I hope to gain insight into who you are, and who I was meant to be.

I hope you are safe. Wherever, and whoever, you are.

Link.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s second letter to Zelda, describing his journey to Kakariko Village.

Dear Zelda,

I am beginning to become exhausted. Along my journey to Kakariko village, I have completed many of the Goddess’ trials, and in return, I have gotten stronger, faster, more resilient. However, I am no closer to remembering the lives we used to live. Somehow I know that if I am to find my way to Hyrule Castle and stop the Calamity, I will need my memories, and the skills that they bring, at my disposal. In addition, I want my memories back for personal reasons. I want to remember what Hyrule used to be like, what kind of person I was, I want to remember my parents’ faces. And yet, I am no closer to solving the mystery of my memory. It seems as though my reward is to be able to kill more efficiently. I’m not sure that I want to kill.

It is clear, however, that not all of my memories are gone. On some occasions, I have plucked a flower from the earth and have known its name and medicinal functions, all without knowing how I know. When I vanquish a monster, my arms seem to know how to use its fallen weapon, as if by instinct. It is quite remarkable.

I have no doubts that I will reach the village by tomorrow’s nightfall.

Oh, and one more thing. I thought that you might like to know that I saw a frog today. It was hiding under a rock. I was unable to catch it, and I’m sure that any passerby would have laughed at my attempt. I don’t know why I thought that you should know. Perhaps it would bring you joy to know that life still goes on, even in this desolate, ruined world. Or, perhaps, you might just like frogs. 

Your loyal knight,

Link


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s third letter to Zelda.

Dear Zelda,

Oh, the marvellous things I have seen since I wrote to you last. An entire community, beautiful and thriving, almost entirely untouched by the grim fingers of malice. It was simply wonderful to see, not to mention that it was there that I had my third conversation with a living person since waking up. 

I spoke to a Great Fairy, like those in the tales of old. I was sad to part with my hard earned rupees, but I would trade any jewel in the world for another glimpse at their magic. When I picture heaven, when I picture Hyrule, free of Ganon’s grasp, with you, I picture the fairy’s fountain.

Beauty hasn’t been the only thing on my mind. Something plagues me. I have begun to remember our past. I only see seconds at a time, but it is enough. Oh, how foolish I was to wish to see what I saw, in my last letter. How can I be the boy in my memories? What gives me the right to call myself Link, as he once did? Whenever I catch a glimpse of him slaying legendary beasts and fearsome warriors, I am reminded of my many past mistakes. Only today, I was knocked on my back by a Bokoblin. Back on the Great Plateau, I fled from a Guardian like a coward. How will I be able to take up my own mantle? I’m starting to believe that Impa gave a peasant a prince’s tunic.

Speaking of Impa, my interactions with her have been... awkward at best. When I walked through her door, she looked delighted to see me, like I was an old friend. Now, however, she refuses to meet my eye. When she does, when I look in her aged eyes, I see a terrible sadness. I must admit that I feel guilty, like I have let her down somehow. 

Silent Princess grow by the fairy’s fountain. I wear it in my hair, and I think of you.

Yours,

Link


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Zelda,  
Have you ever felt like you're being watched? Like in the corner of your eye, there's someone standing there, observing you with eyes too fast for you to see.  
I am starting to feel quite the opposite.  
There is nobody. The world is empty. I can stand on a hill and not see a single settlement for miles. I journey past ruins and broken castles and empty houses and they are all empty. They only serve to remind me that there were once people here. But now they're gone.  
I know that if I scream, nobody will hear me.  
It's suffocating.  
The ramifications of my mistakes 100 years ago are suffocating too. The more I remember the more I regret, I've started to remember my friends, our friends. I've started to fall in love with all five of you all over again and it hurts, it hurts so much, because I have to mourn you all a second time, and it hurts because I know that it is at least in part my fault.  
Hyrule is extraordinarily quiet now. I'm still not used to it, though the world seems to have grown accustomed to it.

I'm heading towards Zora's Domain. I know I will not see Mipha there, I'm not that foolish... but I can't help that part of me that still thinks she'll be there waiting for me.

I hope you're waiting for me.

Yours alone,  
Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while since I've updated. To be honest, I kind of forgot that I started this little fic, but my brother started a playthrough of BOTW a little while ago ago and I remembered it.  
> Your feedback is welcome! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Zelda,  
Did you hate me?  
All this time, I have been writing to you as if you were a friend, all because it is your voice I hear in my head, but I never actually considered our relationship beyond me being your knight.  
More and more I have been remembering comments made about me whenever I used the sword that seals the darkness. I remember you glancing away whenever I tried to meet your eye. I even remember you telling me to leave your side completely.  
~~I hate to be presumptuous, but... were you jealous of me?~~  
Please disregard what I wrote above, it was highly inappropriate.  
Although, if you did hate me, it might be of some comfort to you to know that we are in the same boat now, so to speak. Whereas you couldn't use your divine powers, I now can't find the master sword, let alone use it. I suppose we are both living in Link's shadow now.  
I hope we can be friends, when I see you again. I really do.  
I am half a day's ride away from Zora's Domain. I've forgotten many things, but I think I would remember rain like this. I fear something terrible wrong has occurred.

Yours,  
Link


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Zelda,  
It is certainly unfortunate that I have lost my memories, but I am grateful for one thing: I got to see Zora's Domain for the first time again.  
It's beautiful! I wish you could see it. The walkways, the walls, the lights, everything is so elegant. And the soldiers, too! Their spears look like they are made of pearls. It must be impractical, but I'm not complaining.   
I met a rather handsome Zora, who helped me enter Vah Ruta. His name is Prince Sidon. I'm sure you must have met him 100 years ago. It's painful, being around people who remember who I was back then. I miss the anonymity that time gave me. The Zora expect a lot from me. I struggle to look them in the eyes normally, I can't imagine what I'd have done if I had failed to free Ruta.  
I didn't fail, thank the Goddess, but I was lucky. I remember that that's what Revali always says, that I'm lucky. Said.  
The puzzles that protected the control terminals weren't the issue. It was the... thing that lived in the control unit. Looking at it made me want to vomit, it was like Ganon had broken a doll's arms and legs, twisted them into a vile shape and pumped it full of his malice. I could feel its hate, its intent to kill me in the air, it was palpable.   
It was after I got knocked to the ground by its spear when I realised that I can't remember if I'm even an adult yet. Mipha certainly wasn't, when Ganon murdered her, likely only a few feet from where I layed. What was I doing, trying to kill evil incarnate? I was like a child wearing their parents clothes, pretending to be mum or dad, it was ridiculous. More than that, it was sad.  
I killed it, in the end. A well aimed arrow in its eye finished it off.   
Then I saw her. Mipha. Her soul, free. I was overjoyed, and she was in a similar state. While I was in Ruta, her voice guided me, as yours does still. I would have embraced her, if I could. She gifted me with her power, and Vah Ruta turned its eyes towards Hyrule Castle. I am confident that the two of them will come to our aid when we need them.  
Despite my battle scars, I am hopeful for the future.

I just wish I could have returned Mipha's body to her family.

Yours triumphant,   
Link

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are encouraged and criticism is welcome! I plan to continue writing more soon.


End file.
